


Hiling (Sideship S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: wasakan ng team pinggu charing HAHAHAHAHAHA
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	Hiling (Sideship S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooooooo it's been a while hahahahaha grabe naunahan pa ng sideship ang ating mga bida sa au na 'to pero understandable naman (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))
> 
> anyway, as always, mga kids, wag kalimutang magdasal ha? humingi ng kapatawaran kay tito lord kasi magkakasala na naman kayo HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ps. di ko na na-proof read 'to kaya sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, at nonsense na natype ko
> 
> enjoy mga demonyo •ू(ᵒ̴̶̷ωᵒ̴̶̷*•ू)

"Jeㅡjet... baㅡbakit mo ko nilagyan ng blindfold?" kyungsoo asked a little scared

chanyeol left trails of kisses on kyungsoo's back kaya halos nanginginig naman ang katawan ni kyungsoo dahil hindi siya sanay sa ganito

he's on his knees at nakatuwad siya at mahigpit naman siyang nakakapit sa headboard ng kama

"You said you don't like seeing how I give you kisses on your body kaya nilagyan kita ng blindfold." chanyeol answered while still kissing kyungsoo on his back

napakagat naman sa labi si kyungsoo at mas lalong humigpit ang hawak niya sa headboard when chanyeol started playing with his nipples

this is his first time doing this and he's really scared kasi he's well aware na magiging masakit 'to since first time niya nga

"Jeㅡjet... I'mㅡI'm scared." kyungsoo softly uttered

dahan-dahan namang hinarap ni chanyeol si kyungsoo sa kanya at hiniga sa kama. nilapit naman niya yung mukha niya sa may tenga ni kyungsoo atsaka hinalik-halikan ito dito

"Is it because of the blindfold? I could just remove it pinggu para di ka matakot."

"Noㅡno... it's notㅡit's not that... I'mㅡI'm scared sa gagawin natin. Maㅡmasakit 'to diba? Lalo na first time ko."

napatingin naman si chanyeol sa mukha ni kyungsoo. kahit nakablindfold 'to he could tell that the smaller is really nervous and scared

he softly smiled at him atsaka marahang hinaplos sa pisngi

"Pinggu, it won't. I promise you, you won't feel any pain. I'll be gentle."

kyungsoo bit his lower lip and slowly took a breath. hinalikan naman siya ni chanyeol sa labi at humalik din siya pabalik

chanyeol's kiss is slowly making him calm down. it was soft warm and feels like it's assuring him that he'll be fine

onti-onti namang bumaba mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg ni kyungsoo atsaka sinipsip ang balat nito dito

napahawak naman si kyungsoo sa bibig niya para pigilan ang pag-ungol niya. he doesnt even know why it's making him moan ehh medyo masakit yung pagsipsip ni chanyeol

nagulat naman si kyungsoo nung bigla siyang kinagat ni chanyeol kaya malakas niyang nahampas 'to sa likod

"Aray pinggu! Bat mo ko hinampas?!" sigaw ni chanyeol habang iniinda yung sakit ng hampas ni kyungsoo sa likod niya

"Siraulo ka kasi bat mo ko kinagat?! Bampira ka ba?!"

"Pinggu kasama 'yon. Its part of foreplay."

"Na maging bampira?!"

napatitig naman si chanyeol kay kyungsoo atsaka mahinang natawa

"Sige na. Di na kita kakagatin. Sorry na. Wag mo na ko paluin ng ganun pinggu ha? Grabe akala ko nabali na buto ko sa likod."

"Soㅡsorry. Naㅡnabigla kasi ako ehh."

chanyeol softly smiled before kissing kyungsoo again on the lips

habang hinahalikan naman ni chanyeol si kyungsoo ay onti-onti naman na niyang hinuhubad ang boxer brief nito

ramdam naman ni kyungsoo ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya dahil sa sobrang kaba. chanyeol is still kissing him slowly and deep on the lips

para namang tumayo mga balahibo ni kyungsoo sa katawan nung biglang hinawakan ni chanyeol ang kinaiingat-ingatan niyang alaga

chanyeol slowly started pumping it and kyungsoo couldnt help but to curl his toes and lift his back a bit

bumaba naman mga halik ni chanyeol papunta sa nips ni kyungsoo. he started licking and sucking one habang pinipisil naman yung isa

di naman na napigilan ni kyungsoo ang mga ungol niya at mahigpit siyang napakapit sa comforter

he didnt expect it will feel like this. it's truly a pleasure indeed pero di parin nawawala ang kaba at takot niya when the real deal is going to happen na

bumaba naman mga halik ni chanyeol sa tyan ni kyungsoo atsaka dahan-dahang itinaas at ibinukaka ang mga binti ni kyungsoo

umayos naman ng upo si chanyeol atsaka hinalikan si kyungsoo mula sa paa pababa sa hita nito and he left love marks in every kiss he did

napatingin namansi chanyeol kay kyungsoo at kita niyang pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang mapaungol

bahagya namang napangisi si chanyeol atsaka muling inilapit ang sarili sa may mukha ni kyungsoo

"Pinggu, suck and lick my fingers."

"Huh? Suck them wet, pinggu."

hindi naman na nakasagot si kyungsoo dahil biglang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang dalawang daliri niya sa bibig ni kyungsoo

"Wet them good pinggu and I'll make you wet even better."

chanyeol gave soft kisses sa cheeks at leeg ni kyungsoo while putting his fingers in and out on the smaller's mouth

kyungsoo feels like gagging because chanyeol's fingers are a bit long and it's almost hitting his throat

nung napansin naman ni chanyeol that his fingers are wet enough ay tinanggal na niya ito sa bibig ni kyungsoo. he once again spread the smaller's leg at bumulong naman siya sa may tenga nito

"This will sting a little pinggu but I assure you sa simula lang."

chanyeol then slowly inserted one finger at sobrang napahigpit naman ang hawak ni kyungsoo sa comforter

"Aㅡaㅡahhㅡ" kyungsoo uttered as he tried to endure the pain

chanyeol kissed him on the lips atsaka sinimulang ilabasmasok ang daliri niya sa holey grail ni kyungsoo

even though chanyeol is kissing him, kyungsoo couldnt stop his moans from coming out

not long enough, nawala narin naman yung sakit at onti-onti nang nasasarapan si kyungsoo sa paglabasmasok ng daliri ni chanyeol sa butas niya. the taller then inserted another finger kaya di napigilan ni kyungsoo na mapaungol ng malakas

"Aㅡahh!"

agad namang binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ni kyungsoo kaya napayakap naman ito sa kanya

"Aㅡaㅡaㅡahh! Saㅡsaglit lang! Jeㅡjetㅡaㅡahh! Taㅡtangina take it easy!"

hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni chanyeol at mas lalo pa nitong binilisan ang ginagawa niya kaya naman mas lalo ring humigpit ang yakap ni kyungsoo sa kanya

ramdam naman ni chanyeol ang pagbaon ng mga kuko nito sa likod niya kahit na masakit ay ininda na lang niya ito

"Fuㅡfuck! JeㅡJet! Aㅡahㅡaㅡahh! Hmm theirㅡtheir in so deep... aㅡahh! No! You'reㅡyou're hitting a spot..."

napatingin naman si chanyeol kay kyungsoo atsaka napangisi

"So, this is your spot."

"Aㅡaㅡahh... tangㅡtangina ka don'tㅡdon't press it..."

chanyeol smirked and he continued to press it at halos matunaw naman mga binti ni kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya

"Haㅡhayup kaㅡwaㅡwag kasi..."

"You're getting wetter if I press it, pinggu. The more you get wet the more you'll feel aroused and pleased later."

napakagat naman sa labisi kyungsoo kasi with just the taller's fingers he is already aroused and pleased. now, he can't wait what's waiting for him

chanyeol continued to fuck kyungsoo with his fingers at nung nakita ni chanyeol na ready na si kyungsoo ay tinanggal na niya mga daliri niya

"Pinggu get on all fours."

kahit nanghihina ay dahan-dahan namang bumangon si kyungsoo atsaka tumuwad

pinisil-pisil naman ni chanyeol ang butt cheeks ni kyungsoo habang inuunat ito. he spread his legs a bit more atsaka niya hinubad ang suot niyang boxer brief

chanyeol pumped his giant while pressing kyungsoo's hole with a finger

"Pinggu, kumapit ka dyan sa headboard. I'll try to go easy on you."

naalerto naman si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni chanyeol

"Try?! Sabi moㅡaㅡahh!!!! Putangina ka Jet!!!"

malakas namang napasigaw si kyungsoo dahil walang pakundangang ipinasok ni chanyeol ang giant hotdog niya sa virgin coconut holey grail ni kyungsoo

"Tangina ka! Gago ka! Bakit mo binigla?! Aㅡahh...putangina ang laki. Haㅡhayup ka, Jethro. Tangina mo bat ang laki. Nawasak ata butas ko."

ramdam na ramdam ni kyungsoo ang giant alaga ni chanyeol sa loob niya. he could really feel how big it is dahil sagad na sagad itong nakapasok sa holey grail niya. he could even feel it throbbing kaya he could he help but to get more excited

"Aㅡahh... pinggu... you're so tight. Putangina. It's really wrapping me whole. Fuck. Ang sarap. Pinggu gagalaw na ko ha?"

tatango pa lang sana si kyungsoo per bigla namang gumalaw si chanyeol at walang pakundangan siyang binayo

"Hoㅡhoy! Putangina ka talaga! Aㅡaㅡahh! Jethro! Aㅡahㅡahhㅡahhh! Teㅡteka lang! Mababali balakang ko sayo!"

"Fuck pinggu. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Aㅡahh... tangina ang sikip mo talaga. Ang sarap putangina."

chanyeol continued to thrust harder and deeper sa loob ni kyungsoo at hindi naman magkandaugaga si kyungsoo sa pag-ungol at sobrang higpit ng kapit niya sa headboard

hinawakan naman ni chanyeol ang precious alaga ni kyungsoo at sinimulan itong bombahin. chanyeol felt kyungsoo getting tighter kaya naman napahawak siya sa likod ni kyungsoo

"Putangina Jev may isisikip ka pa pala. Fuck ang sarap. Ngayon palang magsosorry na ko sayo, pinggu."

bigla namang naguluhan at kinabahan si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni chanyeol. he hs a blindfold on kaya di niya alam ang mga nangyayari sa paligid niya

the next thing he knew ay inangat siya ni chanyeol at binalibag pahiga sa kama at doon pinanggigilang bayuhin

"Aㅡahh!!! Jethro!!! Aㅡaㅡaㅡahhh!!!" he screamed and moaned. "Putangina saㅡsaglit laㅡlang!!! Aㅡahㅡahhh!!!"

napakapit naman si kyungsoo sa mga balikat ni chanyeol at pilit na pinipigilan 'to pero di naman niya mapigilan dahil sobrang nanghihina siya

"Piㅡpinggu, I'mㅡI'm coming..." chanyeol said while he continued to thrust harder and deeper inside kyungsoo

"I'mㅡI'm coming too..."

napahawak naman ang isang kamay ni chanyeol sa kama habang yung isa ay binobomba ng mabilis ang baby weiner ni kyungsoo

at sa huling bayo at pagbomba ni chanyeol ay sabay naman silang nagpasabog ng gatas na pwedeng magbigay ng buhay (✿´꒳`)ﾉ°.•*~♡

kyungsoo could really feel something hot and slimy coming inside his hole

inangat naman siya ni chanyeol at iniupo siya nito sa hita. chanyeol's giant hotdog is still inside him at naramdam naman niyang matigas parin ito

tinanggal naman na ni chanyeol yung blindfold niya at di pa nga siya nakakamulat ng mata ay sinugod agad nito ang labi niya ng halik

"Hmm..." kyungsoo moaned as he tried to stop chanyeol kasi gusto niyang huminga but the taller didnt allow him

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo that chanyeol is doing circular movements while thrusting a little and it is making his giant alaga hit his spot

kyungsoo could really feel the pleasure so bad and now he wants to do it again. he wants more

he was about to move his own hips nung bigla namang may sumigaw

"Oh my god!!!! Sabi ko sayo Igz they are having sex ehh!!!"

sabay namang gulat na napatingin sila kyungsoo at chanyeol sa may pinto. low and behold kitang-kita nilang titig na titig sa kanila sila hyesung at junmyeon

"What the hell?! I told Kan not to let you come here, Igz. At bakit kasama mo pa si Lala?!" chanyeol questioned

"Eh kasi ayaw ni Igz damit ni Kan pangpalit kaya kukunin dapat namin maleta niya." paliwanag naman ni hyesung

"Pero teka oh my god. Nakailang rounds na kayo? Omg we are so sorry for disturbing you both. Oh my god. Balik na tayo dun Igz. Magtiis ka na lang sa damit ni Kan."

hinablot naman ni hyesung pulsuhan ni junmyeon atsaka hinila ito palakad

"Pasensya na ulit kayo. Pagtuloy niyo yang ginagawa niyo. Enjoy!"

pagkasabi nun ni hyesung ay sabay ang bagsak ng pinto

napabuntong hininga naman si chanyeol and hissed a bit. napatingin naman siya kay kyungsoo at nakatakip na ang mga palad nito sa mukha

"Hey, pinggu. Are you okay?"

"Naㅡnakakahiya..."

malambot namang napatitig at napangiti si chanyeol dito. dahan-dahan namang inalis ni chanyeol mga kamay ni kyungsoo sa mukha nito

"Its okay, pinggu. Their your frienda anyway."

"Peㅡpero I'mㅡI'm sure they'll tease me."

chanyeol softly chuckled nung napanguso si kyungsoo. marahan naman niya itong hinila palapit atsaka niyakap

"Let them be, pinggu. Tell them how much you enjoyed tonight."

napaangat naman si kyungsoo atsaka kunot noong tinignan si chanyeol

"Jethro naman ehh!"

"What? Just tell them that pinggu tatahimik sila."

"Peroㅡ"

agad namang hinalikan ni chanyeol sa labi si kyungsoo para di na ito makapagsalita. kyungsoo wrapped his arms around chanyeol's neck and kissed him back

kyungsoo could feel chanyeol's giant alaga throbbing inside him and it's really making him want to move his hips

tumigil naman sa paghalik si chanyeol atsaka tinignan si kyungsoo na may ngisi sa labi

he softly caressed him on the cheeks and started to move his hips slowly

"Let's continue, pinggu?"

**Author's Note:**

> hihihihi mabitin kayo bleh  
> ｏ( >.<)o
> 
> sa mga batang yagit natin dyan magdasal kayo!!! (-/\\-)


End file.
